Snail Snippets
by Invader Kathy Starsky
Summary: Fifty sentence challenge. Includes movie and series. Warning; has yaoi. If you don't like it, you know where the back button is. Blame the ones who started the yaoi craze and got the rest of us hooked. If you don't have nothing nice to say, then don't bother leaving a comment. Period. For those who DO like these kinds of stories, read away. Enjoy.


Title: **Snail Snippets **( 50 sentences challenge).

Summary: Random sentences based on the movie and Netflix series.

Warnings: slash, some OOCness, dark themes, mature scenes, a bit of angst, hinted crossovers, and mpreg.

Envy (1)- The snails from the tomato garden didn't care for speed. But when they saw how much attention and fame the now blazing fast Theo, or Turbo, received they couldn't help but feel envious.

Duty (2)-Even before his brother became the world's fastest snail, Chet always had the duty of ensuring his safety, no matter the cost.

Boo (3)-It was on Halloween that Burn learned that it wasn't a good idea to pop up from behind Chet, tackle him, and yell her pet name for him. Unless you wanted him to scream like a girl for ten minutes straight.

Dough (4)-While snails didn't necessarily need money, the F.A.S.T. members were always excited whenever Turbo brought back a dollar for them to get a bag of Tomato Yums with.

Nightmare (5)-The nightmares that consisted of Turbo not surviving the Indy 500 pile-up were the ones that made Chet wake up in a cold sweat that he could never break from.

Tough (6)-Whiplash would never admit this to anyone, but he was tough on his team not just to heighten their success but to toughen them up should he ever fail to be there to protect them.

Soup (7)-Like how humans enjoyed chicken soup on winter days, Turbo and the F.A.S.T. members loved piping hot tomato soup. Especially Tito's Spicy, Salt-Free Tomato Soup.

Denial (8)-Before Turbo showed up, the F.A.S.T. members were in denial about being slow. When they met Turbo well…let's say they were shocked out of that denial.

Music (9)-It was a general fact; music was one of the most important things in Smoove Move's life.

Mastery (10)- It was obvious who had mastery over what; Turbo over speed, Burn over heat, Smoove Move over music, Skidmark over inventions/the paranormal, Whiplash over skill and strategy, Chet over safety, and White Shadow over food/brawn.

Pain (11)-Skidmark couldn't understand why his heart felt like it was tearing in two every time he saw Turbo hanging out with Whiplash.

Crave (12)-Burn didn't understand Chet's taste in bananas until she was pregnant and craved them 24/7.

Tomato (13)-Tomato Yums, tomato soup, tomacos, heirloom, canned-it didn't matter, as long as it was tomatoes.

Realization (14)-When the toy truck carrying a trapped Turbo was speeding towards the tar pits, Whiplash realized how much he cared for the other snail as he zoomed towards the miniature vehicle.

Fears (15)-Most people (and snails) didn't realize that Turbo's fear wasn't losing his speed-it was losing the supportive family and friends he had.

Evidence (16)-Sightings of sewer mutants, giant alien robots, and intelligent dinosaurs-they were all there! All Skidmark needed was to convince his friends.

Soothe (17)-Whenever Whiplash was about to go off on the team, it seemed that only Turbo could calm him down.

Undecided (18)-When Skidmark told the others about the cave spider incident, Whiplash didn't know what to feel-shock at the fact that two of his team mates defeated a giant spider or anger at Skidmark for nearly getting Turbo hurt.

Favorite (19)-Smoove's quote "I'm everybody's favorite" wasn't exactly true. Burn's favorite was Chet and vice versa while Skidmark and Whiplash favored one orange, blue-eyed snail.

Understand (20)-Turbo didn't understand why he was always humoring Skidmark and going along with his plans. Maybe it was because he knew what it felt like to be mocked for who you are and how you think.

Scent (21)- Whiplash didn't see why Turbo would try to mask his natural scent with that cologne. Personally, he liked the younger snail's natural scent.

Color (22)-If colors symbolized things then Whiplash believed that Turbo's orange color signified three aspects of the younger snail-optimistic, unique, and rare.

Coffee (23)-After an incident at a coffee house, it became a well-known fact that coffee was Chet's "courage juice."

Injury (24)-If you asked Whiplash what was the worse injury he ever saw, he would say; "Turbo after that Guy jerk smacked him into the wall."

Naivety (25)-White Shadow's size was intimidating at first but when Turbo saw how naïve the larger snail was, the two of them became good friends.

Safety (26)-When Chet found out that he was going to be a father, he stepped up his safety protocols as he childproof their home-and nearly all of Starlight City.

Gazing (27)-"Beautiful, isn't it," Turbo breathed to Whiplash as they gazed up at the meteor shower. "Yeah…beautiful," Whiplash replied, no longer looking at the night sky but at the orange snail beside him.

Banned (28)-After some disrespectful punks tried to harm the snail inhabitants of Starlight City with Dos Bros salt packets, Tito managed to convince Angelo to stop keeping them in stock.

Anger (29)-Whiplash didn't know why he attacked Hardcase so viciously. All he understood that the Tiger Beetle had Turbo in a position that made him see red.

Anxiety (30)-The way Chet stressed and paced in the waiting room, one would think he was the one ready to give birth, not Burn.

Unspoken (31)- "Dover? Really?! Idiot!" Skidmark berated himself for telling Turbo such a useless fact instead of the three words he's wanted to tell the orange snail since Day One. _I love you._

Precious (32)-No moment was more precious to Chet-not even Turbo's winning the Indy 500-than right now as he held his newly hatched son.

Light (33)-Skidmark couldn't help but notice how Turbo's eyes glowed a beautiful luminescent blue in sunlight and moonlight.

Unexpected (34)- Whiplash was a smart snail and he was good at guessing. But never did he expect to fall eye stalks over tail for the orange snail he considered a friend and student.

Storm (35)-Turbo thought that Whiplash was similar to a rain storm; loud and harsh but also relaxed and solemn.

Loyalty (36)-After thinking about the Clamsquatch and ziplining incidents, Skidmark realized how lucky he was to have such loyal friends.

Kiss (37)-Turbo didn't know what to expect when Whiplash dragged him behind the clubhouse. He never thought that the purple snail would kiss smack on the lips. But Whiplash was surprised equally when Turbo kissed back.

Secret (38)-Turbo and Whiplash knew that the other F.A.S.T. members were going to catch on about their hidden relationship. But that just made the secrecy all the most exciting.

Talk (39)- The moment Chet found out about what was going on between his little brother and the purple snail, he took Whiplash into a isolated room and gave him 'the talk.' Actually it was more of a list of threats Chet planned to carry out should Whiplash hurt his baby brother.

Father (40)-Whiplash never considered the idea of having kids. But after watching Turbo fawn and coo over Chet and Burn's son, Blaze, he decided that becoming a father wouldn't be so bad.

Surprise (41)-"You were amazing out there today," Whiplash complimented as he nuzzled his mate. "Thank you," Turbo cooed. The next words brought the purple snail even more joy; "I just hope our son or daughter loves racing as much as you and me."

Guard (42)-Upon learning Turbo was carrying his offspring, Whiplash became intent on guarding his mate. Turbo jokingly gave him the nick name "Guardian Snail." It actually had a nice ring to it.

Labor (43)-"Now I understand why Burn was screaming bloody murder," Turbo gritted out as contractions wracked his body painfully.

Happiness (44)-Whiplash never felt so much happiness as he watched his and Turbo's son break out of his egg and look up at him with Turbo's pale blue eyes.

Danger (45)-When Breakneck broke out of Snail Jail, Whiplash knew that his family was in total danger.

Broken (46)-The brotherly bond that use to exist between Whiplash and Breakneck had all but faded over time. But after catching Breakneck hovering menacingly over an injured Turbo and frightened Bullet, Whiplash knew that their broken bond was permanently shattered.

Promise (47)-Once he was done reducing his former mentor into a bruised and bloody pulp, Whiplash tenderly comforted his traumatized mate and son. "I'm right here," the purple snail whispered, "Everything will be okay. I promise." And he intended to keep that promise.

Tenderness (48)-The F.A.S.T. members weren't known for their tenderness. That took a 180-spin when Blaze and Bullet came into their lives.

Completion (49)-Whiplash never felt a stronger sense of completion than right now as he gazed lovingly at a slumbering Turbo and Bullet.

Family (50)-Back at the Plant, Chet was the only one Turbo called family. But as he gazed at his team, brother, nephew, mate, and son, he realized how much family he truly had.

Author's Note: To be clear, Bullet is the name of Turbo and Whiplash's son. And yes I did get it from the movie. I thought it was a good name and it's the tough and fast name Whiplash would want for his child. Leave respectful comments. Flamers will be ignored. I already mentioned the back button. If you read this and didn't like it, it's your own fault. See ya!


End file.
